custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Barney and Friends-Parents Day
'''Barney and Friends: Parents Day''' (After the Barney theme song, we see a new school and playground with kids leaving the school we then see another group of kids; Kimmy, Marcus, Jake, and Drew at a playground talking with each other and the Barney doll on a tire swing) Kimmy: This is such a great day (Drew, Jake and Marcus agree) Marcus: It sure is, so great it makes me want to sing, in fact (It’s a Beautiful Day is beginning to play) Kids: It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine. It puts a smile on my face! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! All the birds are singing, in the trees, in the skies. I can sing right with them. It's so great to be outside! La-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la la-la! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine. It puts a smile on my face! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. It's a beautiful day! (the barney doll comes to life) Barney: Hi Everybody Kids: Barney! (the kids go to hug barney) Barney: hi there, it’s so good to see you all Drew: thanks Barney it’s good to see you too Barney: So what are you all up to? Marcus: This friday is parents night at our school Barney: Parents Night? Kimmy: Yeah it’s a night where our parents come to our school and meet our teachers and we put on a show Barney: Oh boy oh boy that’s sounds so exciting (Jenny shows up) Jenny: Hi everybody, Hi Barney (everyone greets Jenny) Jenny: Whats going on? Jake: We were just talking to Barney about Parents night Jenny (looks sad): Oh yeah that Marcus: is something wrong Jenny Jenny: Oh Im ok Kimmy: are you going? Jenny nods her head Drew: Come on let’s show Barney our pictures for Parent Night in the classroom Barney: That’s sounds super-dee-duper! (Everyone walks into the classroom) Drew: This is mine Barney (holds up picture he drew) this is my mom and my dad and our house Kimmy: (holds up her picture) I drew my mom, my dad and my two sisters Marcus: (holds up his picture) here’s my mom, my dad and my baby brother Jake: (holds up his picture) I drew my mom, my dad and my dog Rex Barney (giggles): he’s such a cute little dog Jenny: (holds up her picture) I drew my mom and my dad right here Barney: You all are really great artists; these pictures are Tee-riffic Kids: Thanks Barney Barney: So what kind of show you all will be doing? Kimmy: I don’t really know but I’m sure we will think of something Jake: I got an idea I’ll be right back (Everybody looks at each other and talk) Barney: Oh my I wonder what it can be (Jake shows up with a funny looking hat and everyone laughs) Jake: We can have a silly hat show Barney: I like that idea in fact I think it’s a real silly idea (chuckles) (A Silly hat is beginning to play) Barney and kids: Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And I know it looks as funny as can be. Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me. It may be too big or it may be too little. It might even have a hole in the middle. And it might be colored red or blue or green. And if someone saw my silly hat, That I had on my head because that's where it's at. They'd think it was the funniest thing they'd seen. Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And I know it looks as funny as can be. Oh, a silly hat. A silly hat. I wear it on my head because that's where it's at. And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me. It may be too big or it may be too little. It might even have a hole in the middle. And it might be colored red or blue or green. And if someone saw my silly hat, That I had on my head because that's where it's at. They'd think it was the funniest thing they'd seen. And I like it 'cause it feels like part of me. (song ends and everyone laughs) Marcus: That’s a really great idea, Jake Barney: Im sure all your parents will love it Jenny (sadly) Oh yeah our parents Kimmy: Come on, let’s look for hats of our own and practice (Everyone except Jenny agrees) Jenny (sadly): Thanks guys but I think I’ll go to the treehouse a while (Jenny leaves) Drew: Barney, whats wrong with Jenny? Barney: I don’t know but im going to see whats wrong with her be right back Kids: ok (Barney leaves to go to the treehouse, while the kids go search for hats) (In the treehouse, we see Jenny sitting on the floor looking sad and sigh and looks at a picture of her parents) (Barney arrives) Barney: Jenny? Jenny: Oh hi, Barney Barney: you seem a bit sad is something wrong Jenny: Well everyone is talking about parent’s day and I don’t want to go because im adopted and my parents aren’t my real parents and I don’t think my parents are good enough Barney: Oh Jenny, that doesn’t matter whether your adopted or not your parents still love you even if they’re not your real ones Jenny: are you sure? Barney: I’m positive I have an old friend named Kristen she was adopted too and her parents love her very much even though they’re not her real parents Jenny (smiles): wow I never thought of it that way Jenny (hugs Barney): thanks Barney I can always count on you Barney: you sure can (you can count on me is beginning to play) Barney: You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down I like you, you like me We have fun together When it's sunny, when it rains In any kind of In any kind of In any kind of weather You can count on me Because I am your friend We make a happy team Together to the end You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down You're my buddy, I'm your pal Side by side we're playing If you ever need my help On your side I'm On your side I'm On your side I'm staying You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down You can count on me Because I am your friend We make a happy team Together to the end You can count on me You can count on me! (The song ends and Barney and Jenny hug) (Marcus, Kimmy, Drew and Jake show up) Marcus: Hi Jenny are you OK? Jake: Why were you sad? Jenny: I was upset because im adopted and I didn’t know if my adoptive parents were good enough Kimmy: Its ok Jenny, nobodys family is perfect Barney: And any family that loves you is the best family of all (My Familys just right for me is about to play) Chorus] Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. Jenny I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad, With his brother and his sister, too. They've got a cat and a dog and a pet bullfrog And I'm really glad they do. [Repeat Chorus] Kimmy There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time They both love her everyday. [Repeat Chorus] Drew: I know a boy who's new, he just moved in. He moved from Alabama. And the person who's the head of his family, is his loving, dear old gramma. [Repeat Chorus] Barney: You see Jenny, your family loves you very much and you have friends that love you too (I Love you begins) Barney: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? Everyone: I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Song ends as everyone hugs Barney) Kimmy: you guys want to finish practicing Everyone: sure lets go (Everyone leaves the treehouse as they say goodbye to Barney) Kids: bye Barney Barney: see you everyone, have a great day, love you (Jenny leaves then stops to talk to Barney) Jenny: Thanks for cheering me up Barney Barney: You’re very welcome Jenny (The two hug) (Jenny leaves) bye Barney (Camera pans slowly to the Barney doll as an underscore of My Family’s just right for me plays and the Barney doll poses goodbye and winks to the audience) Kid: Hey everyone its time for Barney says Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (Oh we had a super dee duper time helping our friends get ready for parents day didn’t we? Parents come in all different shapes and sizes and are very different. My friend, Jenny was very sad because she was adopted and was worried her parents wasn’t good enough but no matter what her parents will always love her, Jenny has friends and family who love her very much and do you know what? I Love you)